


Rose Petals

by chicka024, vampcoffeegyrl23



Series: OQ Happy Ending Week [2]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Camelot, F/M, OQ Happy Ending Week, OQHappyEndingWeek, Season/Series 05
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 08:53:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15239829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chicka024/pseuds/chicka024, https://archiveofourown.org/users/vampcoffeegyrl23/pseuds/vampcoffeegyrl23
Summary: OQ Happy Ending Day 2: Tuesday Stuck in Camelot/Missing year





	Rose Petals

[ ](http://s1067.photobucket.com/user/Shelby_Carter/media/camelotoq_zpsgf66r5og.jpg.html)

 

**Rose Petals**

It's another beautiful spring day in Camelot but Regina can't bring herself to enjoy the sunshine, warmth, or even the company of her favourite thief.

They've been sitting out by the well on the castle grounds for a few hours in silence. Robin insisted, reminded her she'd be of no use to anyone if she didn't take care of herself. They left Roland with the Charmings, Henry was off in the stables with Violet, and Zelena was guarded securely under Granny's watchful eye. Robin whisked Regina away from all of it and she's been lost in thought ever since, her fingers twiddling his thumbs absentmindedly. Her mantle of 'Savior' weighs heavily on her, a constant reminder of just how dark her soul truly is. Not even the hand Robin hovers over the small of her back brings her comfort.

He scolds her gently, his expression full of concern as he tells her she's worrying too much again; that they were here to enjoy one another's company and clear their minds. He's right, of course, and yet it doesn't make her feel any better. But he wouldn't be the man she loved if he didn't try and she knows that.

She tries to let herself relax as he continues with his assurances, tells her how much he loves her, what an amazing mother she is to their boys, and reminds her of all the good she's done. It's nothing she hasn't heard from him before and she's not sure if it's the accent or the feeling of him next to her but while not all her anxieties go away, she feels herself unwind considerably.

Robin smiles warmly at her and the strain in his own features melt away. He tells her he loves her again and she's beginning to realize how strange he's acting as he smirks and draws his hand from her back and shifts on the bench. He reaches back and picks a flower off the vine of bright pink roses that twist and wind their way up around the well and turns back to her with a nervous grin on his lips. His other hand grips hers tightly as he releases a heavy breath and tips the flower up towards her.

She looks up at him curiously and chuckles. It's on the tip of her tongue to tease him but then he opens his mouth and she's hit with a wave of emotion at the words that come tumbling nervously off his lips.

He speaks of a plan he'd had in mind, the rose he holds not being the ring he'd envisioned and flower petals Henry planned to scatter about the docks during the next moonlit night in Storybrooke. His words are those she never expected to hear again, full of love and hope and promise that banish every fear and doubt and nightmare in her heart. He wants her to remember this moment during the inevitable troubles ahead or when nothing seems like it will ever be right again.

Her tears fall free as he grabs her hands and presses them to his lips. He finishes those words with a question that has her response fumbling out of her lips in a shaky tone just as Robin breathes out: "Marry me, my love."

Regina leans her head against his and repeats her answer softly, that, of course, she will but whispers a hushed suggestion to reserve this secret for just the two of them. Something for them to hold on to, at least until their hectic lives wind down. He hastily agrees with his betrothed, tucks a piece of hair behind her ear, and pins it in place with the rose. As he seals his proposal with a soft tender kiss to her lips, Regina swears she's never felt lighter.

 


End file.
